Only For You
by Yusa-kun
Summary: Dimana hari bahagia Lucy, terlihat dari sorot mata Lucyyang terlihat kesedihan dan juga kehampaan. Lucy telah menyakiti seseorang yang ia cintai. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy? / "Aku mencintaimu, Natsu. Dulu, saat ini dan sampai nanti"/ "Kau kejam. kenapa kau menyakitiku dengan sandiwaramu?"/ Bad Summary. RnR?


"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan sampai nanti"

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Only for you  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy POV

Aku duduk didepan cermin yang berada dikamarku. Aku menatap diriku, terlihat sosokku yang memakai dress berwarna biru langit dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia untukku. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Sting Euclife. Tetapi aku masih memandang diriku yang berada dicermin. Terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam didalam mataku dan juga matanya. Seharusnya aku bahagiakan hari ini? kenapa aku bersedih? Tanpa terasa, airmataku jatuh. Dadaku merasa sesak. Aku merasa hatiku akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar ketukan dari luar ruanganku. Dengan segera aku menghapus airmataku dan kembali dengan sandiwaraku. Sandiwara dimana aku akan bahagia hari ini dan hari seterusnya.

"Sayang" panggil ibuku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

Ibuku duduk berjongkok didepanku dan juga memegang tanganku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Apa kau ingin melanjutkan pernikahan ini?" tanya ibuku.

Aku merasa kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan dari ibuku. Ia mengetahui perasaanku, padahal aku sudah bersandiwara didepannya dan juga orang lain.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau masih memikirkan dia?" tanyanya membuatku mendongak menatap ibuku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, tangisanku meledak sejadi-jadinya dipelukkan ibuku. Ibuku hanya mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.

"Nat—su, hiks…" gumamku

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dibawah pohon rindang, Lucy dan seorang pemuda sedang duduk bersandar. Mereka menutup mata mereka, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Sang pemuda membuka matanya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Ternyata ia mengambil sebuah buku sketsa dan juga sebuah pensil. Pemuda itu membuka bukunya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu didalamnya, bukan menulis, tetapi menggambar._

_Lucy membuka matanya dan melihat pemuda yang duduk disampingnya sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya._

"_Kau sedang apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy sambil melongok dari samping tubuh pemuda yang sekarang diketahui bernama Natsu._

"_Membuat desain gaun pengantin" jawab pemuda yang bernama Natsu._

_Natsu adalah seorang desainer yang bekerja diperusahaan yang dikelola keluarga Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang gadis cantik dan kaya yang mewarisi perusahaan keluarganya. Dan Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang bekerja didalam perusahaan Lucy._

"_Gaun pengantin?" Lucy bingung. Karena perusahaannya tersebut tidak mengeluarkan produk gaun pengantin._

_Natsu mengangguk._

"_Gaun yang indah untuk seorang gadis cantik yang ada dihadapanku" ucap Natsu sambil menyodorkan hasil desainnya kepada Lucy._

_Lucy meraihnya dan melihat dengan takjub hasil desain Natsu. _

"_Ap—apa ini untukku?" tanya Lucy. Pipinya sudah merona merah. Sungguh manis._

"_Iya, masa untuk ibumu. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau gaun yang indah untuk gadis cantik yang ada dihadapanku, gadis cantik yang ada dihadapanku itu adalah dirimu" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi pemuda berambut salmon ini._

"_A—Arigatou Natsu" Sahut Lucy sambil menatap desain Natsu dan tersenyum._

"_Kau menyukainya?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk._

"_Aku akan buatkan gaun ini, kalau kau menikah" ucap Natsu sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

_Lucy menatap Natsu. Ia meletakkan buku sketsa Natsu dan bergeser mendekat kearah Natsu._

"_Natsu.." panggil Lucy. Natsu tidak menoleh._

"_Natsu.." Natsu masih saja tidak menoleh._

"_Baiklah, jika kau tidak menoleh. Kau akan aku tendang, Natsu" ancam Lucy. Natsu langsung menoleh._

"_Apa aku harus mengancammu terlebih dahulu untuk membuatmu menoleh? Hmm?" tanya Lucy_

"_Gomen ne…" sahut Natsu_

_Lucy menghela nafasnya. _

"_Gomen ne Luce.." ucap Natsu_

"_Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf terus padaku, Natsu? Sungguh, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" ucap Lucy dengan nada jengkel_

"_Maafkan aku, aku tidak terlahir dari keluarga sepertimu" ucap Natsu._

"_Ke—kenapa kau ini?" tanya Lucy dengan bingung._

"_Sebenarnya, kau menganggapku apa, Luce? Nakama? Saudara? Atau apa?" tanya Natsu lagi._

_Lucy masih tidak menjawabnya. Lucy bangkit berdiri. Dan melangkah menjauh dari Natsu._

_Lucy memegang dadanya. Ia merasa sesak. Ia sangat ingin menangis dan berteriak. Sejauh ia mengenal Natsu, ia dekat dengan Natsu. Ia sangat mencintainya. Mencintai Natsu. Walaupun ia sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Lucy tahu ini salah, perasaannya kepada Natsu salah. Sikapnya terhadap Natsu benar-benar salah. Ia hanya menyakiti perasaan sang pemuda. Tetapi Lucy merasa lebih hidup jika ia berada disamping Natsu. sedangkan dengan tunangan Lucy ? Lucy merasakan kehampaan. Memang benar, jika menjalankan suatu hubungan yang paling penting dan utama adalah perasaan, bukan? Lucy dari awal memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada tunangannya tersebut. Natsu tahu itu._

_Natsu mengejar Lucy yang sudah berada jauh didepannya. Setelah terkejar, Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Luce" bisik Natsu._

_Lucy membelalakkan matanya, tanpa terasa Lucy sudah berlinang airmata. Lucy dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Natsu. Natsu masih tidak mendengar jawaban dari Lucy. yang ia dengar hanya tangisan dari sang gadis._

_Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan ditatapnya gadis yang berada dihadapannya._

"_Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanyanya pada Lucy._

"_A—aku .." ucapan Lucy dipotong oleh Natsu_

"_Sudahlah, mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap darimu, Lucy. seorang gadis kaya sepertimu tidak mungkin mencintai pemuda seperti diriku. Dibandingkan dengan tunanganmu, aku tidak ada apa-apanya" ucap Natsu sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Lucy._

_Lucy bingung, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa ia harus bilang ia juga mencintai seorang Natsu? sedangkan ia akan segera menikah. Itu sangat konyol. Tapi ia tidak ingin kehhilangan sosok Natsu, sosok yang sangat ia inginkan._

"_Natsu.." gumam Lucy_

"_NATSUUU!" teriak Lucy sambil mengejar Natsu. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Lucy. Saat menoleh Natsu sangat kaget karena bibirnya dan bibir Lucy sudah saling bersentuhan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy melepaskan kecupannya dan memeluk Natsu._

"_Maafkan aku, Natsu…" ucap Lucy dengan lirih_

"_Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan" sahut Natsu sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lucy._

"_Kau tahu? Kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku akan perasaan cintaku padamu, Luce? Kau tidak akan mengerti itu" ucap Natsu sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya._

"_Kau..Kau juga tidaak tahu seberapa cintanya aku kepadamu. Kau juga tidak tahu seberapa aku rindunya saat kau tidak ada disampingku. Kau juga tidak tahu betapa nyamannya aku saat berjalan, bermain, berbicara denganmu. Kau tidak tahu.. kau tidak tahu itu, Nat—su.." ucap Lucy dengan nada tinggi. Setelah itu Lucy mulai menangis kembali._

_Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan Lucy tadi. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang ia cintai sedang menangis tersedu-sedu._

"_Kau..hiks..tidak..pernah..hiks..tahu.." gumam Lucy dalam tangisannya._

_Natsu berjalan menghampiri Lucy dan menggenggam tangannya._

"_Iya aku tidak tahu, karena kau selalu bersandiwara dihadapanku. Dihadapan semua orang, Luce" sahut Natsu dengan nada yang lembut. Lucy menatap mata Natsu dan mereka berpelukkan untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_A—aku sungguh mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Lucy dalam pelukan Natsu. Natsu mengangguk._

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Natsu_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Normal POV

"Aku..Aku telah menyakitinya..Aku menyakitinya bu..aku menyakitinya dengan kata-kata kasarku..hiks..aku mencintainya bu..hiks.." ucap Lucy dalam tangisnya.

Ibunya hanya menghapus airmata yang ada diwajah putrinya.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap dewasa, nak. Kau tahu waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali" ucap ibunya.

Lucy masih menangis.

"Kau sudah memilih Sting untuk mendampingi hidupmu. Ini pilihanmu sayang"

"Ta—tapi..aku tidak mencintainya, bu" ucap Lucy

Ibu Lucy kaget akan pernyataan putrinya. Selama ini, putrinya bertunangan dan akan menikah hari ini tanpa perasaan cinta?

"Ba—bagaimana bisa ? Kau tidak mencintainya?" tanya ibunya yang masih menatap Lucy menangis

* * *

_Flashback on_

"_Lucy…" panggil pemuda dengan setelan jas dan dasi._

"_Iya, ada apa? kau menghubungiku agar kemari pasti ada yang penting bukan?" sahut Lucy sambil menatap pemuda berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya._

"_Iya. Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam amplop coklat._

"_Ini.." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Bukan ternyata sebuah foto. Lucy melihat foto-foto tersebut. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Foto-foto itu menunjukkan Lucy bersama Natsu saat jalan bersama, mengobrol bersama. Lucy berpikir, darimana ia dapatkan foto-foto ini?_

"_Kau menguntitku?" tanya Lucy sambil melemparkan foto-foto tersebut kemejanya._

"_Tidak. Sudah wajar kalau aku menjaga tunanganku yang cantik ini agar tidak direbut oleh orang lain" sahutnya._

"_Sting..apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti?" ucap Lucy._

_Sting bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy. sekarang ia berdiri dibelakang Lucy._

"_Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, sayang" bisiknya. Lucy dengan reflek menoleh kearah dimana Sting membisikkan kata-katanya. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti wajah Sting dan juga wajah Lucy. Lucy menatapnya dengan wajah sebal. Sting meraih dagu Lucy dan mengarahkannya lebih dekat kehadapannya._

"_Kau sungguh cantik…aku beruntung sebentar lagi akan menikah denganmu" ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk mencium Lucy. tapi tidak berhasil karena Lucy menoleh kearah lain. Sting merasa kesal akan penolakan yang Lucy lakukan. Ia segera kembali duduk ditempatnya._

"_Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" ucapnya_

"_Apa?" jawab Lucy dengan nada sinis_

"_Seberapa dekatnya kau dengan pemuda miskin ini? yang aku tahu dia ini tulang punggung dari keluarganya. Keluarga Dragneel. Benar bukan?" jelas Sting._

"_Ak—aku dan dia—" ucap Lucy terpotong oleh Sting._

"_Kalau kau ada hubungan special dengannya, sungguh seleramu sangat buruk" ejek Sting_

_Lucy mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Jika aku melihat pemuda itu berusaha merebut tunanganku yang cantik ini. Mungkin aku akan berusaha meng-han-cur-kannya" ucap Sting._

_Lucy membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy dengan nada tenang. Didalam hati Lucy, ia sudah sangat panic._

"_Mungkin pertama aku akan membuat dia babak belur, yang kedua aku akan menyerang keluarganya, yang ketiga mungkin dia menjadi pengangguran yang tidak akan bisa bekerja dimanapun. Hmm sangat menarik bukan?" jelas Sting_

_Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan mulai bersandiwara._

"_Mana mungkin, mana mungkin aku suka pada pemuda seperti itu. Lagipula dia itu adalah karyawanku diperusahaan. Apa kata para karyawan lainnya jika aku bersama dengannya. Benar bukan?" sahut Lucy dengan nada sinis._

"_Oh kau benar, Lucy. Kemarilah" ucap Sting._

_Lucy bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sting. Sting berdiri dan menatap Lucy dengan takjub. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Lucy._

"_Aku mencintaimu Lucy-chan.." ucap Sting_

"_Ya aku tahu itu" sahut Lucy sambil membalas pelukan Sting._

_Sepulangnya bertemu dengan Sting. Lucy berjalan kerumah Natsu. Ia harus segera menjauhkan Natsu dari dirinya. Ini untuk keamanan Natsu dan keluarganya._

_Sesampainya didepan rumah Natsu, Lucy meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Natsu._

"_Moshi..moshi? Luce?" ucap Natsu dalam telepon_

"_Iya, Natsu. bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku didepan rumahmu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Lucy dengan nada serius._

"_Eh? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" ucap Natsu_

_Sambungan telepon pun terputus._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy melihat Natsu keluar dari rumahnya. Natsu segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Lucy tidak membalas pelukannya. Lucy memulai sandiwaranya._

"_Lepaskan aku, Natsu" ucap Lucy_

_Natsu kaget dengan ucapan Lucy. Natsu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lucy._

"_A-ada apa?" tanya Natsu._

"_Mulai hari ini, Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi dan juga jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku, Natsu" ucap Lucy dengan sinis._

_Natsu benar-benar kaget. Natsu segera memegang bahu Lucy dengat erat._

"_Kenapa? Kanapa kau berbicara begitu kejam padaku? Kau bersandiwara lagi ya? Oke cukup Luce. Kau memang berbakat untuk jadi artis" sahut Natsu._

_Dengan hentakkan satu kali, Lucy melepaskan pegangan Natsu terhadapnya. Natsu terbelalak._

"_Aku tidak bersandiwara. Aku serius kali ini. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Natsu Dragneel!" ucap Lucy_

"_Ada apa denganmu? Sebulan lalu kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi sekarang?" ucap Natsu sambil menatap mata Lucy_

"_Kau percaya apa yang aku katakan kemarin? Hah selain kau pemuda miskin, kau juga begitu bodoh untuk aku tipu" ucap Lucy._

_Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Natsu tidak percaya._

"_Kau..Menipuku?" tanya Natsu yang masih shock_

_Lucy mengangguk. "Mana mungkin aku mencintai pemuda miskin yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa seperti dirimu. Jadi hentikan cerita cinta kita. Dan berhenti menganggu hidupku" jelas Lucy_

_Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang masih shock. Lucy meneteskan airmata. Dadanya sesak._

'_Maafkan aku, Natsu…' batin Lucy_

"_Kau sungguh kejam, Lucy!" teriak Natsu_

_Lucy mendengar teriakan Natsu. ia berhenti dan akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Natsu yang berada dibelakang._

_Natsu menangis._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menyakitiku dengan sandiwaranya?"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Lucy POV

Aku melihat paket yang baru datang. Kotak besar dengan pita berwarna merah. Aku membukanya. Dan terlihat gaun pengantin yang indah. Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat gaun ini. Dimana?

Aku melihat kedalam kotaknya, terdapat sebuah kartu.

_**Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Lucy**_

_**Aku harap gaun ini bisa kau pakai dalam pernikahanmu. Aku sungguh ingin melihatmu memakai ini..**_

_**-Natsu D**_

Apa-apaan Natsu ini? dia mengirimiku gaun pengantin yang ia rancang? Ia sangat konyol. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan memakai gaun yang mana?" tanya ibuku

"Aku akan memakai gaun pengantinku yang kita beli. Gaun pengantin ini disimpan saja" ucapku

Aku memakai gaun pengantinku dengan bantuan ibuku. Setelah memakai gaun pengantin, Penata rias merias diriku hingga aku menjadi cantik. Ia juga menata rambutku yang panjang. Setelah selesai, aku berdiri dan bercermin. Mataku terlihat agak bengkak. Dan kesedihan ini…masih terlihat.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruanganku diketuk dan beberapa saat kemudian, ayahku masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kau sangat menawan, Lucy" puji ayahku

"Trims, ayah" sahutku

Ayahku berdiri dibelakangku. Ayahku melihat kesedihan yang tersirat dalam mataku.

"Putriku..belum terlambat jika kau memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini" ucap ayahku.

Aku menoleh kearah ayahku.

"Ayah?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau tidak bahagia dengan keputusanku dengan menjodohkanmu dengan Sting. Maafkan aku" ucap ayahku dengan nada penyesalan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa ayah"

Setelah berbincang-bincang. Aku keluar dari ruanganku bersama dengan ayahku. Ayahku akan mengantarkanku sampai ke altar.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan, sambil menggandeng ayahku dan juga menggenggam bunga. Aku melihat tidak ada Natsu berdiri disana. Sebegitukah dia membenciku hingga ia tidak datang kepernikahanku?

Aku mengingat kata-kata ayahku.

Belum terlambat. Tiba-tiba aku melepaskan gandengan tangan ayahku. Melepaskan bunga yang aku genggam, mengangkat gaunku agar aku dapat berlari kencang.

Aku keluar dari gereja. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh. Aku hanya ingin mengejar cintaku.

Aku melihat rekan-rekan Natsu yang berkumpul diparkiran. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu Natsu berada dimana?" tanyaku pada Gray. Gray juga salah satu karyawanku.

"Natsu? Natsu sedang berada distasiun. Dia hari ini akan pindah ke Crocus bersama keluarganya" jelas Gray.

"Apa?! Pukul berapa keretanya akan berangkat? Apa aku akan sempat bertemu dengan Natsu, jika aku mengejarnya sekarang?" ucapku.

"Mengejarnya? Bukannya kau harus menikah didalam?" tanya Gray dengan nada bingung diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku" desakku.

"Pukul 12 tepat kereta itu akan berangkat" sahut Gray

"Baiklah terimakasih" ucapku

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan gereja. Aku memberhentikan taksi dan berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Maaf pak, sekarang sudah pukul berapa?" tanya Lucy

"Setengah dua belas, nak" jawab supir tersebut.

_Oh, tidak!_

"Maaf pak, jalannya agak dipercepat, karena aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang" ucapku.

Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sempat untuk bertemu dengan Natsu? Bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan dia, lagi?

Aku melihat jalanan cukup padat. Mungkin sudah 20 menit berlalu diperjalanan ini. Aku makin gelisah. Jalanan memperhambat aku mencapai stasiun dengan cepat. Aku terjebak kemacetan dan akhirnya bisa lolos karena supir taksi tersebut tahu jalan pintas menuju ke stasiun. Sesampainya ke stasiun aku langsung melesat lari dan menanyakan pada petugas apa kereta menuju Crocus sudah berangkat.

"Permisi, maaf. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kereta menuju ke Crocus sudah berangkat?" tanyaku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oh sudah. Baru saja berangkat" jawab petugas tersebut.

Aku merasa sangat kecewa. Aku tidak dapat mengejar Natsu. Aku jatuh terduduk. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian,**

Lucy sudah berada di kota Crocus. Dimana Natsu berada. Ia sekarang disana bukan untuk menjelajahi Crocus untuk mencari cintanya. Tapi ia ingin melihat sebuah butik yang ia kelola. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana kemajuan butik tersebut. Walaupun didalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin menjelajahi kota indah tersebut untuk mencari Natsu.

Ia berdiri didepan butiknya. Ia masuk kedalam dan terlihat butik yang tertata rapi dan juga menarik. Desain ruangan butik tersebut juga sangat menawan. Seperti favoritnya.

Ia melihat karyawan yang berada dikasir. Ia menghampirinya.

"Hai, bagaimana keadaan disini?" tanya Lucy dengan akrab.

"Baik, sungguh desain-desain Lucy-san, sangat laris disini. Terlebih lagi harganya yang terjangkau." Ucap karyawannya. Lucy hanya tersenyum. Dan kembali mengecek baju-baju yang ia desain.

Saat melihat baju-baju tersebut, ia teringat dengan Natsu. Natsu yang selalu menemaninya, mengajarinya agar mendesain baju dengan bagus. Tiba-tiba didalam butik, Lucy melihat sekilas pemuda dengan rambut salmon berjalan diluar butiknya. Lucy segera berlari keluar. Saat keluar ia tidak melihat pemuda itu.

'_Mungkin aku hanya merindukannya' batin Lucy_

Lucy masuk kedalam butik. Dan pamit untuk berjalan-jalan ketaman.

Saat ditaman, ia duduk dibangku sambil termenung. Ia tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ia juga senang melihat keramaian kota tersebut. Rambut pirangnya yang kini sudah lebih panjang melambai karena semilir angin yang berhembus. Ia menghela nafas dan akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal, yang ia cintai, yang ia rindukan selama ini..

"Luce…" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Nat-su.." gumam Lucy. Lucy berjalan menghampiri Natsu. Setelah berada dihadapan Natsu, Lucy menatap Natsu dan menyentuh kedua pipi Natsu.

"Natsu, benarkah ini kau?" tanya Lucy dengan takjub. Natsu mengangguk.

"Natsu" Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat. Natsu tidak membalas pelukan Lucy karena ia mengira kalau Lucy telah menikah dengan Sting.

"Lucy. hey lepaskan. Tidak enak jika terlihat oleh suamimu" ucap Natsu

"Suami? Kau menyindirku hmm? Aku masih single" sahut Lucy

Natsu kaget. "Single? Bukannya kau.." kalimat Natsu terpotong karena Lucy telah mencium bibirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Natsu. Dulu dan sampai saat ini dan mungkin sampai nanti" ucap Lucy dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya

Natsu tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Lucy. Dulu, Sekarang, dan sampai nanti"

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, begitupun juga Lucy, pada akhirnya mereka berciuman kembali. Ciuman manis untuk cinta mereka.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo main kerumahku..ibuku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" ajak Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk.

Mereka meninggalkan taman dengan bergandengan tangan.

**OWARI**

* * *

Bertemu dengan aku lagi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Bener-bener OOC yaa Natsu dan Lucynya hmm..

Yasudah mohon reviewnya aja yaa :)

**Jaa nee**

**Yusa-kun**


End file.
